


Assumption Of Control

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Mass Effect, Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard meets Taylor Hebert in a crossover/merger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumption Of Control

Note: This takes place at/after the end of Worm/ME3: All copyright Bioware and the independent author Wildbow etc etc  
Dialogue was adapted from the Mass Effect games, and the story Named 'Worm' . Unless you're a fan of, and familiar with both works. It's unlikely to make much sense. In the case of ME3, I've adapted the Control Ending. 

Edit: Situation is post Scion and post Catalyst. Neither Taylor nor Shepard are triggering. It's due to the releases of galaxy altering energies. Some stuff has been left deliberately Vague but I will probably end up editing again as I can, as long as it doesn't change some pieces left deliberately ambiguous.

 Welcome to the 2nd edition. 

The injured woman looked up at her surroundings, an oasis of calm in the chaos of desperate combat. Shaking her head, barely able to keep a cognisant thought after everything she’d recently been through she forced herself onwards. She used the dying embers of her once iron will to go on, struggling just that little bit longer to attain her goal: To defeat the omnicidal threat from beyond that threatened life almost beyond anything that she could imagine.

She fell forwards, her body no longer capable of ignoring the horrendous abuse it had gone through, her mind fading as conscious thought began to evade her. Dimly she realised that she was changing even as a glow surrounded her.

A female shape appeared, some what shadowy. She walked towards the woman on the ground and knelt down. She took the injured one’s hand in her own. She spoke and through the pain, the stricken woman could make out the tenderness and the ferocity of a mother bear.

Two minds touched, similar in their determination, confusion filling both of them, but as dazed as they both were and away from their respective allies, they kept moving. Both had overcome their foes for now and both were reeling from the power their enemies had until recently brought to bare. Somehow, between Reaper technology enhancing one mind and another being altered significantly by parahuman intervention, their minds touched. They stood as one and spoke more to themselves/each other than any would be audience.

“We are eternal, infinite immortal, both of us now. The women we once were would have used these words. Only now though could I explain them to you, only now do we truly understand them and only now do we truly understand the full extent of their sacrifice. Through their deaths we were created, through our births their thoughts are freed and they will guide us now, give us reason, direction, just as we gave direction to the ones who followed us, our crew and our teammates, the maladjusted ones, the jesters and the self aggrandising ones, the perfect shots, the ones who helped us achieve our purposes.

‘Now our purpose is to give the many hope for a future to ensure that all have a voice in their future. The women we were knew that we could only achieve this by becoming something greater and they both knew that there is power in control, there is wisdom in harnessing the strengths of your enemy. And whilst we may be the monsters they need and not the heroines they want, still will we enable them to rebuild what the many have lost, still will we enable them to create a future with limitless possibilities.

The two women’s eyes met and they stood upright, assistance and understanding freely given. Finally they each saw someone working against the bickering of millions who should have been working together against that great omnicidal threat from beyond. Two women who had crossed lines doing the things other wouldn’t or simply couldn’t do.

They clasped each others wrists in a sudden bond of sisterhood. Some incidents of their respective quests were shared almost as though they had had one another's thoughts.

...Harbinger, ...Scion, ...Cauldron ...Cerberus, ...Illusive Man, ...Alexandria ...Garrus, ...Foil, ...Liara, ...Tattletale, ...Normandy, ...Undersiders...

Their understanding deepened… Decision, Agreement, Timing, Activation… and they speak as one.

“Know this too, whilst I will protect and sustain, I will act as guardian for the many and throughout it all I will never forget. I will remember the ones who sacrificed themselves so that the many could survive and I will watch over the ones who live on…. Those who carry the memory of the woman I once was, the woman who gave up her life to become the one could save the many.”


End file.
